Warrior
by Y.H-Night
Summary: Miki has spent her whole life lying to herself. She never imagined that this new world would crack her carefully crafted illusion, and she never imagined that she'd want it to. ATLA elements
1. Mission in a New World

**AN: Hey guys, trying out a new story idea here. It's somewhat a crossover with Avatar the last aribender and One piece, but since the character is an OC and the entire story takes place in the One piece world I didn't really want to put it in the crossover category. Updating on this is going to be really slow since as a junior this year highschool has gotten really stressful.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think of this idea and whether or not I should continue it.**

* * *

The ocean waves crashed across the beach as Miki wiggled her toes in the cool water cleaning away the gritty sand that was stuck between the digits. She sighed in relief, the cold seawater soothing her slightly burnt skin. The sun continued to beat down harshly on her exposed neck causing sweat to run down her back. Her already tan skin had gotten even darker since she'd first woken up on this island.

Lifting her head lazily she stared down the coast. Her bag and outer parka had been left at the camp, and for now, her heavy boots had been set aside near a fallen tree in favor of going barefoot in the tropical climate. In the beginning her boredom had led her to explore the island and the small jungle on it, but most days she found herself on the beach.

Looking out across the ocean for what felt like the millionth time Miki caught sight of a strange object. Pulling herself up to stand she shielded her eyes with a hand and squinted until she could make out the outline of a mast and sails.

A ship

The sudden realization caused her eyes to widen. Born during the isolation of the North Pole, as a result of the 100 year long war, she had been taught to be wary of unknown ships. Panicked she ran back toward the safety of the treeline, snatching her boots as she went. She scrambled to crouch behind the first palm tree in sight, sand flying with her frantic movements.

She sat there pulse pounding in her ears. When no flaming fireball rained down on her head she relaxd. Biting her lip she nervously peeked out over the tree.

The ship was close enough now that she could make out the details. It was odd looking, its shape and design far different than the boats back home. It had a sheep for a figurehead and white railings encircled the deck. The most shocking part, though, was that the boat was made completely out of wood. In the cold icy climate of the North pole wood was scarce and it was unfathomable to her that someone could make a boat entirely out of that material.

Her hand settled over the handle of the small Whale-walrus bone knife at her hip, as the boat dropped anchor and its crew members disembarked.

"Whoo! Look a new island!" a boy in a red vest, and straw hat called out as he jumped down to the beach with a thump. He was followed closely by a man with green hair. Her eyes widened as the green haired man turned in a stretch revealing the hilts of three swords strapped to his side. He had the controlled movements of a skilled fighter, but Miki wasn't sure what anyone would need three swords for.

A female with short orange hair poked her head over the side of the ship and called out to them, "Luffy, Zoro, be careful! The island isn't inhabited, but who knows what sorts of dangerous creatures live here." The order in her tone was obvious, but the black haired boy simply gave her a broad careless smile in response.

"Shishishi, sounds like fun. Maybe I'll go beat some of them up!" He laughed arms swinging in the air.

"Don't you dare!" The woman shrieked, as the ravenette darted out towards the trees.

"Oi wait for me," A man with hair the color of the sun and curly eyebrows rolled back the sleeves of his unique black jacket, jumping down to join the other men. A bored look on his face, "We need to stock up on more supplies," he said, while puffing on something that looked like a thin roll of paper.

The crew plus a new member with a strange bandanna and an abnormally long nose piled out onto the beach and made way towards the trees where Miki was hiding. Resolving to sneak away while she could, she inched backwards towards the jungle behind. A loud crack under her hand made her freeze.

In an instant the crew tensed, the swordsman's hand moved to rest on the hilt of a sword.

He growled, "Who's there?" The intense predatory look in his eyes promised violence. Shrinking in on herself Miki prayed to the spirits to dissapear.

"Come out, or I'll come to you," He threatened when she didn't move.

She bit her lip briefly considering making a run for it, but something in the swordsman's eyes told her she wouldn't get far. Slowly she stood up, raising her hands in what hopefully was a visible sign of surrender.

"I-I'm sorry.." she stuttered taking in the crew's surprised looks, "I was just trying to leave."

She felt uncomfortable under their gaping stares.

The boy in the straw hat pointed at her with an exaggerated face of shock, "Look a cannibal!"

The rest of the crew face faulted. She stared at the boy in disbelief at his blunt words. She was certainly not a cannibal!

"Don't call her that you idiot,"

"Wh..what?!"

"Agh don't eat me!"

The chorus of voices was followed by the boy being sent flying by a sharp kick from the blond man in strange black clothing.

Miki blushed waving her arms in front of her, "I'm not a cannibal!" She denied vigorously, "I've just been stuck here for days, I swear I haven't eaten anybody." she made a face at the very idea, eating people sounded wrong and disgusting.

"Who are you then?" The orange-haired woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm Miki of the Northern Water Tribe, Daughter Of Keto." She tilted forward in a small bow.

Standing back up she did a double take at the sight of the blonde man racing towards her, "What is a lovely lady like you doing out here all alone?" He crooned reaching for one of her hands, Miki stepped back nervously at the sight of the hearts in the male's eyes.

Fending off his advance with a raised arm, she stuttered, "I...I've been sent on a mission." Their was an awkward moment of silence until she startled in realization.

Ah, I wasn't supposed to tell them that! She panicked as the crew members had varying reactions to her slip up.

"A mission! That's so cool!" A hand latched onto the tree and she screamed as the straw hat boy rocketed forward pulled by his distended arm.

Oblivious to her shock he grabbed her arm, "Neh Mimi, what kind of mission are you on?" He asked cheerfully with a wide grin.

"Oh umm... my name is Miki, not Mimi," She answered quietly. Unnerved by how familiar the strange boy was acting, "And I'm not really allowed to say…" She trailed off aware of the piercing attention of the crew.

The orange hair frowned in confusion, "What's the Northern Water Tribe?"

The reminder of her home's obscurity in this new land dampened her spirits.

Her mood swing must have been evident because the orange hair girl visibly recoiled, "Hey, Hey, Hey don't cry." she panicked.

Miki sniffled.

"Eh look, Nami made the girl cry!" Luffy exclaimed pointing a finger at Nami accusingly.

"Whack!"

The laughing straw hat boy was smacked in the back of the head with a fist, causing him to fall face first into the sand.

"I..I'm.. sorry," she wiped at her tearing eyes, the sadness and familiarly crushing homesickness made her breaths uneven.

"It's just, I've never really been away from home before, and I've been all alone on this island, a-and I don't know where I am."

A firm grip on her shoulder stopped her blubbering.

"Calm down," The green haired swordsman said gruffly, his demeanor reminding her of the warriors who stood guard at the palace. She'd always liked those gruff soldiers (better than the stuck up bending students) at least they'd always been kind to her.

Nodding in response she blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears.

"Here,"

She turned to see a handkerchief held out by the long-nosed man.

"Thank you," she said quietly excepting the rag. He smiled nicely, as she blew her nose in the oil-stained cloth. The silence dragged on as she dabbed the handkerchief under her eyes.

"Hey if you need a ride we can give you one."

To her surprise Luffy seemed genuine in his offer, "If you have a mission you can't stay on this island." He said matter of fact face split by a wide smile.

She opened her mouth to refuse until she recalled the last week. Water was not an issue, but food, on the other hand, was scarce to come by, and with no means for navigation she hadn't yet attempted to brave the sea by herself.

"I would love to," she said with a grateful smile, "if you are sure I wouldn't be a bother?"

The boy's grin widened, "Shishishi, that's great! Welcome aboard!"

He turned excitedly to his friends who looked at him with varying degrees of responses ranging from lovestruck swirling to angry twitching.

Oblivious to it all he turned back towards her, "Yosh, we'll take Miko with us to the next island!"

Her smile faltered a little. She had a sinking feeling that the boy would never get her name right.

 **-o-**

"You're pirates?!" She spluttered looking at the odd scrap of paper that had an image of the smiling captain of the ship. Luffy was currently laughing with delight at what she figured was a sizeable bounty on his head.

The image was unlike the bounty paintings that she'd seen in old history texts. The detail down to the curly hair of Usopp's head in the background was stunning, and the wide grin on Luffy's face was exactly the same as the one the captain wore now.

Additionally the amount of money under the image would have been an astonishing figure in water tribe coin, but for all she knew about Berries, it could just as well equal the cost to buy a new fishing rod.

"Look, look, Milo, My bounty is so high," The image she was already looking at was shoved further into her face.

"Oi shitty captain, Don't harass Miki-tan!" Sanji, the chef, kicked the captain in the back of the head sending him flying into the ship's rails.

He turned to Miki with a love-struck smile, which reminded her of some of her more persistent suitors. She grimaced slightly.

"Don't let our job title confuse you Miki-tan, we mean a beautiful lady like you no harm" Sanji bowed elegantly a tray held in his hand, "Here, please enjoy this smoothie I made you."

Taking the strange beverage from the metal tray, she studied it surprised at the vibrant color of the drink.

"Our next stop is Loguetown." Nami interrupted her observation of the drink. Turning to face the other girl Miki lowered the glass.

Nami scowled at her. Out of all of the Strawhat pirates she and Zoro were the only ones who acted blatantly suspicious of her, "Is this where your um..mission starts?" the navigator asked pointing at the town she had just mentioned.

"Um, maybe," She answered unsurely, it wasn't like there had been any specific instructions about her quest from the spirits.

Nami looked displeased with her answer. Miki took a sip of the drink to fill the awkward silence.

A burst of icy cold sweetness exploded in her mouth, "This is delicious!" she exclaimed, sipping the fruity drink.

Sanji swooned, "Such kind words Miki-tan!"

She smiled around the straw, drinking fast enough that her tongue was starting to go numb with the cold. She'd had fruit only once before in her life, it had been some sort of melon that her mother had obtained from a trading ship from the earth kingdom. It had been sweet and so delicious that she remembered fighting with Nalan over who could have the last bite.

Finishing the drink quickly she handed the empty glass to an eager and pleased looking Sanji.

"Miki-chan, do you have any money?"

She turned to look at Nami who wore a pleasant smile, a complete change from her earlier expression. When she nodded the grin on Nami's face widened.

"If you want I can lend you some Beri, I've already done the same for Zoro."

She looked at the green haired swordsman who seemingly scowled at the memory of his debt. Next, to him, Usopp looked frantic shaking his head and moving his hands in odd x like motions.

"If it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience" She replied gratefully.

Usopp smacked himself in the forehead.

"Excellent," Nami's grinned counting out a handful of bills, humming all the while. She placed the bills into Miki's outstretched hand, "Here you go," Nami grinned, "5,000 Beri at 300% interest."

She took the bills, beaming widely touched by the other girl's kindness "Thank you Nami!" She bowed briefly, adding the bills to the bag at her side.

The navigator seemed taken aback.

"No..No problem." Nami stuttered in reply.

Still grinning Miki turned around with a smile, she couldn't wait to buy something!

As soon as they docked she jumped off the boat with as much excitement as Luffy, eager to explore the new land before her. Living in an area made of all ice and water, civilization made of stone and wood was a novel experience.

She marveled at the buildings that made up Loguetown. She looked down at the money in her hand and the vast array of colorful wares.

The marketplace was vibrant and filled with all sorts of exciting things. Jewelry made of all types of stones, food, the likes of which she had never seen before. Even the air she breathed felt different then the icy sea winds from back home.

"Come all of you lost souls seeking answers to life's questions!" A cry above the bustle rang out. She turned towards the source to see a small crowd forming in the corner of the market square.

She stepped forward as the announcer continued to speak.

"Have you ever wondered what lies in your future. Well wonder no more. Ask and answers shall be spoken; the great Desindra sees it all."

Miki pushed past a gruff looking man with salt and pepper stubble clinging to his chin, muttering a quick apology she looked at the booth.

It was small, draped in a flowing purple curtain that was torn and frayed at the edges. In front of it stood a man with a curly mustache and a funny looking red coat that made him look more silly than professional. "Step forward to discover your destiny," his voice boomed across the square as he swept a red-clad arm dramatically towards the entrance in between the curtains.

Sitting under the curtains illuminated by flickering candlelight was a woman. Her eyes were golden and hair ebony black, she was covered in a silky midnight cloak that swirled around her like the dark depths of the icy seas and a large golden headband covered her forehead shining brightly admist its darker surroundings.

The women's eyes were scanning the crowd. Flickering over faces, Miki straightened as they met her own. The glowing gold burned into her, pulling out the emotions she'd hidden deep within in her soul. With a magnetic and enticing swirl of the golden depths, the mystic woman raised a hand to point into the crowd.

"You step forward." The woman's voice was husky and deep, the sound of it sent a shiver down her spine.

She looked around for the selected participant. She was met with the curious eyes of her fellow crowd members.

"You girl with the braided hair."

A hand went subconsciously to the braided crown she wore, and she looked back at the woman, "Me?" Miki asked pointing at herself. The woman nodded.

Stepping forward nervously the crowd hushed as the red-dressed man ushered her inside.

Desindra gestured to a wooden chair across from her and Miki nervously took a seat. The dark curtains enveloped the two, snuffing out all light except for two candles set on both ends of the table. A chill settled on her neck and she fought the urge to flinch under the intense gaze of the fortuneteller.

"Tell me, girl," The woman began, "what questions do you wish to ask the universe today?"

She shifted uncertainly in her seat, this question was a hard one. What did she want to know? Should she ask about Tui or perhaps about her family's well being?

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the admission, but Desindra simply raised an elegant brow, "A general fortune reading than," she hummed pulling out a deck of cards that were elegantly painted a shimmery gold and covered with patterns of white diamonds and stars.

"Here pick three cards." She held out the deck for Miki to pull out her cards.

"You have an energy about you," Desindra said slowly placing the deck back down, "Layers of yourself balled up so tight, one cannot separate the truth from the illusion." The dangling bracelets on her wrists jingled against each other as she placed down Miki's cards on the table between them.

She played with her sleeve, as Desindra flipped over the first card.

"The hanged man," Desindra's voice deepened and her eyes took on a glassy unfocused look as she stared at the card. Miki tensed expecting the gruesome image of a man hanging by his neck, only to be greeted by the sight of a man hanging upside down from a tree by his feet.

"You have made a sacrifice, one of good and just cause, but in doing so, you have given up something dear to you."

She looked up at Desindra whose golden eyes were transfixed on the cards.

"Do not fear though, your sacrifice was necessary to see you through to your destined path." She finished.

the fortuneteller reached for the second card.

"The moon," Desindra said at the sight of the image of the full white moon shining above a wolf and what looked a little like a polar bear dog, but smaller.

"You are walking a thin line, torn apart by illusion and reality. Struggling to be tame, or to release your inhibitions and follow your heart."

Desindra looked up at her golden eyes glowing with untold power, "Beware of what you see with your eyes, they can be deceiving. You must place trust in your instincts."

The seer reached out for the third card.

The picture was that of a man in a three-pronged hat, his vivid green and orange clothes clashed, giving him an absurd appearance.

"And the fool," The woman looked fondly upon the card tracing a finger down the curve of a prong on his hat, "One often underestimates the power of the fool. It shows that you have found a new beginning. If you remain on this path you will be sure to find all that you seek." Desindra said quietly her words ringing with a deep tenor.

The card was intricate, the stripes on the dangling hat that the smiling man wore glittered in the light.

Miki reached a hand forward to touch the card tentatively. She frowned in thought, the toothy smile the character wore seemed somewhat familiar.

"You are a water bender are you not?"

The question made her look up in surprise. Desindra looked appraising eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yes, How did you know?" She stammered out.

Desindra smiled and reached under the table, "I have read the signs and communed with the spirits, they informed me of your coming." the woman said pulling out a scroll and holding it out to her.

Nervously she took it, turning it around in her hands she let her thumb trace the ridges of the carving on the cap.

"This is from my tribe!" she said in shock at the sight of the familiar wave patterns.

She looked up at Desindra who smiled mysteriously, "I woke up with that besides my bed, after a night of dreaming with the spirits." she finished eyes twinkling with light. Miki's eyes widened, at the meaning in those words.

"You are the Avatar?!" She exclaimed. She had heard the legends and stories of the bender granted the ability to bend all elements and commune with the spirit world.

Her spirits fell when Desindra shook her head in denial, "I have heard talk of this Avatar amongst the spirits, but no child I am not the one your world seeks," she answered softly her voice apologetic.

Miki's disappointment was replaced with curiosity, "Than how do you speak with the spirits?" She asked.

"With this," Desindra reached a hand to her forehead pushing back the golden circlet.

She gasped. Underneath the band was an eye, glowing golden in the flickering candlelight like the two others below it.

She'd never seen anything quite like it, and while the image was somewhat disconcerting, she had grown up listening to stories about spirits who were gifted with physical appearances beyond one's wildest dreams.

"I am a member of a race in this world, known as the three-eyed clan, and because of it I am gifted with the ability to hear the voices of the spirits," Desindra explained calmly letting the circlet fall back down.

She watched as the golden eye was hidden from view by the metal, and black ebony hair that framed the woman's face, in an inky cascade.

"The spirits spoke of a girl with eyes the color of the sea, and told me to give this to them." Desindra motioned at the scroll in her hands.

Miki looked back down at the scroll, tightening her hold on the item.

"What about your prediction?" she asked tucking the scroll into the satchel she'd brought with her, resolving to look at it in a safer place.

"A gift," Desindra smiled, "To help guide your path."

"Thank you," She said automatically bending her head slightly in the way her mother had taught her to respect her elders.

The seer waved her hand dismissively, "Don't think anything of it," Besides her lips curved into a smirk, "I have seen your path and I know that aiding you will be of aid to myself, as well as a source of great change for the future."

 **-o-**

"Thank you for your purchase, please come back soon."

Miki took the bag from the smiling storeowner, bowing her head and voicing a quiet thanks.

She opened the door of the shop, entering the busy town once again. Gripping the handle of the bag that held her purchases Miki made her way towards the port. Humming to herself she stepped lightly, boots padding softly on cobblestone.

After she had parted ways with Desindra, she had made sure that she had all the essentials for her mission. She'd bought clothes, tools, and a strange looking navigational device, called a log pose, that the store owner had explained any serious adventurer of the sea would need.

"Oi Island girl!" a familiar voice called out.

Miki turned to find the gruff looking green haired swordsman.

"Zoro, it is good to see you again." She inclined her head in a familiar bow.

Zoro blinked at her response.

The silence dragged out between them.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've seen any sword shops?" He replied hand moving to rest on the handle of the white sword at his hip.

She shook her head in reply.

"Tch," Zoro scowled, "How hard can it be to find some sword shop in a marine base town."

While not fully understanding his sentence, she felt sympathetic to the man's plight.

"I can help you look for one." She offered.

Zoro gave her a thoughtful scowl. His eyes narrowed and she shifted on her feet. She felt nervous under his intense stare and let out a sigh of relief when he finally looked away.

"No, I'm fine." The green haired swordsman said before walking away, she frowned a little put off by the man's rudeness.

She shrugged it off, it was no use to get upset over little things like that. Continuing her way back to the docks she paused briefly before boarding the Merry.

"Hello!" She called out on the empty deck. When she didn't get any response she pursed her lips in confusion, maybe the rest of the crew hadn't returned yet.

After putting her stuff away into a chest Nami had lent her in the women's quarter she returned to the deck staring out across the open ocean. It was a sight so reminiscent of her home that she felt her eyes misting up with tears. Not for the first time she wondered what she was doing here. When the Ocean spirit had asked her to come to this world she had agreed without much thought, but now stuck in this strange new world with no idea where to even start looking she felt helpless and alone.

Her mind recalled Desindra's words. Wiping at her tears she reached back into her bag for the scroll. Uncapping the mark of the water nation she slid out the scroll and unrolled it.

"A Waterbending scroll." She gasped in awe eyes hungrily tracing over the painted images. Smiling she rolled it back up and then closed her eyes sending a silent prayer of thanks to the spirits. It was nice to know they had not abandoned her in this strange land.

A loud boom startled her out of her thoughts glancing up she was surprised by the sight of dark storm clouds gathering over the sky. Looks like a storm is brewing she mused. She held out a hand to catch the falling raindrops bending it into a small circle.

"Miki!" startled she dropped the water and turned to see Nami running towards the ship, "We've got to go!" the girl called out as she vaulted over the railing, rushing forward toward their line to untie them and get the ship moving.

Miki moved to help the other girl raise the sails as Nami struggled with its weight. "Why what's going on?" She asked looking at the redhead's terrified face.

"The Marines know we're here, and Buggy's here as well!"

She stared at the other girl, she was about to ask who in the spirits names was Buggy, when she was knocked into the mast by a strong gust of wind.

"Agh" She grabbed frantically onto the mast, the green wind pushing against her sought to fling her out into the sea. A little to her left Nami had managed to grab onto the rails. As suddenly as the wind started it stopped and Miki yelped as she dropped back down onto the deck.

"What was that?!" She coughed out lungs inhaling frantic breaths of air.

"I have no idea," Nami answered eyes wide in shock, "but we don't have time to worry about that we have to get going." The orange head stood and Miki quickly followed helping her get the ship out on the sea.

In a few more minutes they had managed to get Merry sailing and she came to a realization as the dock moved farther and farther away, that they'd left the rest of the crew behind.

Before she could inform Nami shrieks filled the air and she watched with wide eyes as the rest of the crew barreled towards the Going Merry like a cannonball.

The boys smashed into the ship with a loud and painful sounding crash.

"Oh my lungs," Sanji groaned as the pile of bodies and limbs untangled themselves.

Usopp rolled over to look at the sky "Are there supposed to be so many stars?"

She looked up at the sky and back down at Usopp, "Usopp there are no stars right now." She answered.

"Oh, that's nice to know." He grinned widely voice high and airy, doing nothing to convince her that he didn't have a concussion.

"Look a light!" He pointed out at the sea with joy.

She bent down beside the curly haired boy, "Hold still Usopp, you will feel better in just a second." Miki patted his shoulder smiling reassuringly.

"No wait he's right," Nami called out finally joining the group.

Miki looked up following the rest of the crew's example.

"It's a lighthouse," Nami grinned, "The guiding light that marks the entrance to the Grand Line."

An atmosphere of excitement all over the ship, she observed the growing grins on the crew's faces. It didn't seem like the right time to tell them she had no idea what the Grand line was.

"Well let's do something to mark the occasion," Sanji rolled out a large barrel and placed it down firmly between all of them.

"To find the All Blue," He declared lifting a black shoe on to the wood.

"To become the Pirate King!"

"To be the greatest swordsman."

"To draw a map of the world."

"I-I'm… to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

She watched awestruck. She glanced at all of the people before her, pirates, unafraid to do anything to accomplish their dreams. They had turned to her looking expectant, anticipating her reaction.

Swallowing down the familiar feeling of fear she took a step forward, and for the first time in her life Miki spoke her true desire out loud,

"To become a Waterbending Master!"

Giddy she brought her foot down with the rest of them, a sudden weight felt lifted from her chest.

She grinned. The smile seemed glued firmly to her face When they acted in unison each foot raising up in the air. She'd never felt more alive, she let out a crazy laugh as the rain poured down even harder.

"To the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled.

And with a sound echoed by Mother nature the barrel smashed.

The adventure truly began.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! please tell me what you think of chapter 1.**

 **-Crystal Night**


	2. Miki Prefers the Whale to a Party

**Merry Christmas!**

 **As my own christmas present to you all I give you the second chapter of Warrior. Sadly I have come to realize that updates on this story will be really slow as I overestimated how much time I would have this year to write. Junior year school work is insane and I regret taking so many AP courses.**

 **Anways I got positive reviews on my first chapter so I am happy to say that this story will continiue, but please if anyone has any feedback feel free to review. Your support keeps me going.**

* * *

The crew gathered around the lighthouse at the foot of the reverse mountain, smiling she listened in awe to Usopp's stories about the Grand Line.

"I can't believe you've never heard of the Grand Line!" Nami had exclaimed exasperatedly when Miki had quietly asked her where they were.

Nami had called over Usopp and set him loose, occasionally correcting him when he went off topic with tales of his heroic deeds. She sat quietly nodding and smiling at every ludicrous tale about this ocean.

Miki concluded the Grand line was more akin to the spirit world than the home she'd left behind. Filled with impossibility and wonder she couldn't help the rush of excitement that bubbled up as Usopp described sea kings and powerful pirates that roamed these seas.

Eventually, Usopp was called away to repair the broken Merry, cursing and muttering under his breath about straw-hatted idiots as he went.

Standing up from her rock seat she patted at her dress to shake off any dirt. Looking up she caught sight of Sanji. He had been incredibly excited with the fish he'd obtained in Loguetown and was currently engrossed with preparing the monstrous creature. It was nice seeing Sanji like this, focused on his work eyes alit with childlike excitement and anticipation, instead of the usual infatuation.

Wandering over to get a better look she stared at the fish. It was a large creature with a trunk like feature on it's face and tusks poking out from its mouth.

"Miki-tan!" she startled looking up to see Sanji smiling at her brightly, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted some help." She said quietly flustered at being caught staring.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask such a beautiful sea creature like you to sully your hands for this," Sanji floundered, but his words made her pause.

"Really Sanji, It's no trouble," She tried to argue only to have Sanji shake his head. The clear dismissal made a familiar anger rise up in the back of her throat.

"Don't worry about a thing Miki-tan, I'll call you over when I've finished cooking."

She scowled at his turned back stomping away to sit on the edge of the coast dangling her feet above the water. She knew the chef meant no harm, but she couldn't help but feel offended by his sexist belief that women were weak, she'd spent far too much putting up with that in her old world. Was it wrong of her to assume it'd be any different here?

Wincing she recalled her words on the ship. She couldn't believe she'd just outright shouted to the world her ambitions. Her dream of becoming a waterbending master was one she'd suppressed since the first day that she'd received healing lessons instead of combat ones. She had contented herself with secret secondhand combat lessons from her brother. She startled and laughed out loud as she came to a sudden realization.

She didn't have to practice in secret anymore, no one here would tell her to stop or punish her for disobeying tradition. A sense of guilt welled inside at the thought of her mother's disappointment, but she ignored it. Reaching into her bag for the waterbending scroll she unrolled it, fingers tracing over the painted images with reverent awe. Placing the scroll down on a nearby rock she stared at it intently.

"The single water whip." She read out loud eyes moving from image to image, it looked simple enough. Positioning her feet in a wide stance, Miki concentrated muscle memory drawing water out of the ocean in a continuous stream.

Letting her arms flow through the motions she bit her lip as she readied herself to lash the water out in a strike.

"Oh my god!"

Caught off guard her control slipped, the water that was coiled for attack backlashed striking her in the forehead. With a yelp, she released the water bringing her hands to her stinging forehead. The whip fell to the land with a splash.

Hissing in pain, she looked over at Usopp who was staring at her with a gaping mouth and bugged out eyes.

"Y..y..you!"

Years of instinctual response had her shrinking away from Usopp hands held up placatingly.

"I..I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.." she stuttered as Usopp continued to stare at her in shock.

"You made the water move!" He shouted.

She winced at his outcry glancing back at the rest of the crew who thankfully seemed distracted with the two weirdos they'd found in the Whale's stomach.

Usopp stared at her, "Are you a devil fruit eater?" He blurted out.

She frowned, "A what?" She asked Usopp.

"You mean you didn't eat a weird looking fruit or something?" Usopp's voice had risen in pitch until it was almost shrill.

She shook her head confused by the question, "Not that I can recall."

"Usopp what's taking so long?" Sanji's angry voice called out from where he stood, "Stop lollygagging, you're preventing Miki-tan from eating."

She froze, the paralyzing feeling of panic took over as Sanji began to stride over angrily towards Usopp, who pointed the finger at her. Suddenly the blonde was replaced with a scowling women who's face promised a coming storm, she tensed fighting back the urge to bolt. As quick as it appeared the woman faded and she relaxed at the intrigued expression on Sani's face instead of boiling fury.

"She's a devil fruit eater." Sanji froze at the words, turning to look at her in shock.

She scowled, "No I'm not, I'm a water bender!"

"A what?" another voice asked.

Miki groaned internally as Nami wandered over eyebrows arched in question followed closely by Zoro, Luffy, the two weirdos, and Crocus the old man who lived in Laboon's stomach.

"A waterbender," She explained, "you know someone with the ability to move and bend water."

Nami's eyes widened, "You what?!"

Miki sighed, "You know what, I'll just show you."

Repeating her actions from earlier she widened her stance and concentrated, bending out water in a small stream.

She gritted her teeth as she attempted to pull in more and more water into the loop around her hands. It grew to be about as thick as her arm before she had to relent to exhaustion. She fed the water in a graceful swirl back into the ocean.

Miki grinned at her accomplishment she turned excitedly back towards the strawhats.

"Eh, Miko that's so cool!" Luffy jumped forwards immediately after she'd finished her demonstration his eyes shining with stars. She took a hesitant step back.

The rest of the crew's reactions were less accepting. Most of them just stood there in varying degrees of shock.

"Girl where did you get that power?"

The gruff voice of Crocus asked his wide eyes gave away his shock.

"I was born with it." She answered honestly. The blue haired girl behind the crew made a sound akin to a dying turtle seal, and her partner's mouth was open in shock. "My father was a waterbender, and I inherited the ability from him."

"Oi, Milo make the water fly again!" Luffy commanded looking at her excitedly.

"Ah maybe later Luffy," She smiled, hyperaware of the stares from everyone else.

"Northern water tribe." She turned towards Sanji who looked thoughtful after his statement, "You said you were from the Northern water tribe, Miki-tan?"

Crocus looked pensive, and Nami's eyes lit up with understanding as Miki nodded in reply to Sanji's question.

"Does that mean, where you live, everyone can do that?" Nami asked.

"Not everyone," Miki shook her head, "The population is split around 1/2 nonbenders and 1/2 waterbenders."

The crew fell silent, Luffy oblivious to the mood latched onto her arm.

"What else can you do Mimi? Can you spit poison, control fire?" He bounced up and down excitedly.

She giggled a little at his enthusiastic reaction, "No, I'm just a water bender, and even then my skills are limited to healing and small bending jobs."

"That's impossible!" the man wearing a flimsy crown screamed, "She's a monster," he pointed accusingly at her, "not even devil fruits give you power over the ocean!"

Miki's eyes widened at the knowledge, she'd assumed in a world seemingly as crazy as this one that water bending would be commonplace. Was it true that no one here in a world with rubber men and whales the size of islands could bend water?

"Oh…" she murmured quietly, besides her Luffy frowned at her sudden mood change.

"What's wrong Miki?" He asked tilting his head cutely in question.

Miki smiled slightly at the adorable gesture, "I'm sorry, I just assumed that there were other benders in a place like this."

Crocus stepped forward at that eyes hardened with an unreadable emotion, "I don't know where you're from girl, but I've traveled all along the Grandline, and I've never met anyone with power like yours." Crocus continued, "You best be careful with how you use that skill, The ability to control the sea has untold benefits and strengths, but reveal it to the wrong person, and you'll be hunted down for your power."

She winced at that an overwhelming ache settled in her chest. Just when she'd thought she was free to bend as she pleased the privilege had been ripped away. Again...

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." She bowed her head in apology.

It was silent for a minute.

"That's stupid!"

Luffy looked at her blankly, "You shouldn't stop using your powers if you don't want to."

Miki wanted to chuckle at the irony in his statement, wanted to blurt out that it wouldn't be the first time, but instead, she just shrugged in a begrudging pseudo-agreement.

"I guess, anyways what's the plan for now?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject, she stared at the two whale hunters who flinched, "Are we really giving them a ride home?"

"Yup!" Luffy grinned widely.

Nami growled turning her rage-filled eyes on to her captain, "We would be if some idiot hadn't managed to smash our log pose!"

Luffy's carefree laughter filled the air and Miki smiled at the boy's seemingly endless joy.

"Here Nami," She walked over towards her bag and dug through it before pulling out the desired object. She handed the log pose she'd bought in Loguetown to Nami.

"The store owner recommended it when I was buying supplies," she explained at Nami's questioning look.

"Thank you!" Nami cried, "At least one other person here has common sense," She sobbed dramatically onto Miki's arm.

Miki patted the other girls head consolingly, smiling to hide the rolling storm of emotions beneath her skin.

 **-o-**

"Spirits!" Miki cursed as the weather shifted once again.

The sudden wind and thunder clouds had her tightening her grip on the rope trying her best to follow Nami's directions in the chaos. It was amazing that Zoro remained asleep during this horrible weather.

Glancing to her left, she saw Usopp blinking his eyes furiously against the water as he tried to secure the sails. A sudden jerk of the ship had him knocked off balance, and Miki quickly dropped the rope she held. Throwing her arms out she froze a small section of ice onto Usopps foot to prevent him from toppling over the rail.

He flailed his arms for a moment, catching his balance he glanced at his foot and up at Miki recognition in his eyes.

"Thanks, Miki!" She gave him a small smile as she grabbed back on to her rope

Again the weather changed, this time the familiar chill of snow made Miki grin in delight. Her fur parka had been discarded in her room along with most of her heavier clothes, but even only wearing black underclothes and her dress, she barely felt the cold.

If only her parents could see her now, she chuckled, they'd be scandalized that she allowed herself to dress so casually in public.

The weather began to settle, and they pulled in closer to Whiskey Peak. Taken aback by the massive rock formations she turned towards Usopp.

"What are those?" she whispered.

Usopp shrugged, "they look like giant cacti."

When they landed, she found herself dragged into a raucous party. Sitting down awkwardly beside Zoro she glanced warily over their hosts. They looked rough and tough and wild, compared to the small contained community at the North Pole.

"Relax a little would you." Zoro grunted pausing a moment in his drinking, "You're making me nervous with how tense you are."

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of…" Miki trailed off with a vague gesture at the rest of the room.

Zoro snorted, "Figures you were some sort of sheltered rich kid."

Miki felt a little hurt by the derisive tone but found that she couldn't argue with what he'd said. Nodding absentmindedly she tried to force her shoulders to relax.

While Zoro might not have the brains of Sanji or Nami she could tell that he had instincts that rivaled warriors like Master Paku. She glanced back up at the stoic swordsman, his approval no matter how grudging and reluctant meant a lot to her.

"Hello, miss, would you care to join me for a dance?" Miki looked up to see a smiling townsman who held out a hand to her invitingly. He was dressed like most of the other's townspeople and had a ruggedly charming grin that was undeniably handsome. His hair was the color of the sand on the beach and was style in a messy sort of wave.

"Ah no thank you." She smiled delicately keeping her expression gentle, "I'm feeling a little tired today, I think I'm going to turn in early."

Bowing her head in apology, she made to leave the party only to be stopped by a hand on her arm she turned to see the straw hat captain slingshot toward her direction.

"Aww come on Miki you can't go to sleep now," Luffy pouted. Miki gave him a reserved smile, "I'm sorry Luffy, I just don't really feel like partying," she answered quietly knowing that if the other man indeed insisted she'd probably end up staying, it wasn't in her nature to argue.

"Why, are you sick?" Luffy drew close to her crossing the line of acceptable closeness between friends.

She shook her head flushing a little, she knew the boy meant no harm, but she was unused to men acting so forward, "N..No just a little tired."

"Well then you have to stay Miki, here have some meat!" The boy's other arm stretched out retracting back with a large chunk of meat in hand. And his grin seemed to widen until it was almost blinding to look at.

Miki smiled at the captain, genuinely grateful for his attempts, but she knew better than to cave in. "Thank you, Luffy, but I really should go to sleep."

She walked toward the back set of stairs that led to their quarters, sparing one last wistful glance at the partygoers. For a moment Miki imagined what'd it'd be like to laugh and dance with the others but she shook that thought out of her head. Turning back she climbed up the stairs.

 **-o-**

 _"Wow, that was so cool!" Miki cheered rushing up to congratulate the older bender._

 _"You're bound to pass your exams with moves like that!"_

 _Nanartiq grinned in response, "Thanks, Miki!" The other bender bent a tentacle to give her a sweeping bow, which made her break out into giggles._

 _In response, she bent out a much tinier tentacle and jerkily made it copy Nanartiq's._

 _The older boy laughed and reached out a hand to ruffle her hair pulling on the braid in its tight crown. She scowled letting the tentacle drop, so it splashed onto the older boy's boots._

 _Nanartiq yelped as the cold water soaked his feet._

 _"You little... you'll pay for that!"_

 _Miki let out a delighted shriek as she ran away from the tentacle that chased her seeking to gain retribution for its bender. The training plaza was filled with laughter, and Miki yelped as she tripped on a stray chip of ice catching herself with her mitten covered hands._

 _"Miki!" The angry call made her freeze, and behind her Nanartiq made a startled noise dropping the water tentacle with a splash._

 _"Mother," she looked at the angry woman who strode across the ice and snow._

 _"What do you think you're doing?!" The woman scowled, and Miki flinched at her mother's fury, "Get up this instant, this is no way for a lady to behave."_

 _Scrambling to get up Miki avoided looking up, her cheeks burning with shame._

 _"And you!" Her mother whirled towards Nanartiq who took a frightened step back, "You dare to attack a lady of the court!"_

 _"Mother stop!" Miki tried to intervene grabbing onto the woman before she could advance on her friend, "He wasn't hurting me, we were just playing."_

 _She flinched as ice-cold eyes turned to look at her with derision the familiar urge to cave to her mother's demands welled up inside her, but she held her ground. Miki couldn't let Nanartiq be punished for her mistake._

 _"He was just showing me his bending and I…"_

 _"Which he never should have done in the first place." Her mother cut her off voice cold as the ice that surrounded them._

 _Nanartiq bowed his head, "I'm sorry lady Aput, it won't happen again."_

 _Her mother looked down on the boy, "I should hope not, it is best that you do not forget your place." Miki wanted to scream and cry as her friend cowed under the woman's scornful gaze and biting words, but she stayed silent._

 _"Come Miki." She dropped her head with submission under her mother's furious glare. She spared one last glance at Nanartiq who avoided her eyes. Walking away from the training field a solitary tear fell into the snow. The first of many that would mourn the friendship that her mother had ended that day._

 **-o-**

Miki woke to the sound of explosions in the distance.

For a terrifying moment, she thought that they were under attack, that the fire nation had finally decided to destroy the water tribe stronghold of the north.

Then the memories of the past week settled in. Miki was no longer in the North Pole. She was in a foreign land sailing with a crew of pirates.

Making her way down the stairs with gentle steps she looked across the room. It was easy enough to spot the familiar sleeping forms of Usopp and Sanji, but there was no sign of Zoro, Nami or Luffy.

Bending down she nudged Sanji gently, serving to make the other man mumble in his sleep and roll over. He looked like a child who refused to wake up from his nap. Giggling at the sight, Miki pushed a little harder.

Another explosion sounded off in the distance, and she turned her attention to Usopp. Neither of the two pirates woke with her nudges, and she began to worry that something was seriously wrong. What if the others got into trouble…

She bit her lip looking out the bar window to see what looked like a fierce battle raging in the distance. Mind made up she made a silent apology to the two sleeping on the floor checking around to see if anyone else was around before bending out water from a nearby cup and dropping the liquid on their heads.

"Agh!" Usopp shrieked flailing his arms beside him, Sanji lashed out with a kick that had her skidding back sharply.

She wheezed in pain at the force of the kick clutching her side. It felt like fire had burst across her ribcage and she struggled to take in a breath.

"Miki-tan!" Sanji called out in horror as he realized who'd he had attacked, "I'm so sorry my sea flower did I hurt you?" He rushed forward hands steadying her heaving shoulders.

She blinked at the nickname, "Ah no Sanji, its fine."

He looked ready to argue eyes glancing over her with a concerned look, but thankfully Usopp interrupted, "What'd you do that for," He gestured aghast to the water that dripped out of his locks.

"I'm sorry, about that but you wouldn't wake, and I believe something is wrong." Miki said bowing her head in quick apology before pointing out the window. Right on cue, another explosion lit the night sky.

Usopp let out a tiny squeak, and Sanji's eyes focused sharpening with attention.

"Those idiot ruffians probably dragged poor Nami-san into trouble."

Miki raised an eyebrow at the blonde's grumbling, but nevertheless stood back and let the other man lead the way out of the bar.

As they exited the blonde stopped in realization "Miki-tan," she looked up as he turned to look at her, "You should head back to the ship, it'll be safer for you."

Her eyes widened "But.." she trailed of biting down the feeling of resentment and rebellion

Stupid Stupid she berated herself frowning, You know better than to disobey, you'll only get in his way.

"Of course Sanji," she acceded voice flat and calm like the sea before a storm, "I will await you and the rest of the crew at the Going Merry."

Sanji smiled gratefully, and she felt her calm expression waver, "Thank you Miki-tan!"

He whirled around on Usopp, "You go with her, if anything harms Miki-tan, I'll personally boot you into the ocean."

Usopp squeaked his consent and rushed to her side as Sanji turned around racing down an alley.

She watched him go, the sound of shoes hitting the ground echoed through the silent town. Turning she made her way towards the docks Usopp following behind her.

 **-o-**

"Vivi you should eat something, it will do your country no good if you starve to death," The blue haired princess looked up at her words as she set down a plate filled with Sanji's cooking. Vivi had excused herself from dinner claiming that she was not hungry, but Miki could tell that Igaram's death had hit the princess hard. It had been a long time since the Northern water tribe had lost warriors, but deaths were not uncommon in the unforgiving cold of the arctic pole.

The princess nodded, "Oh thank you Traveler-san." She accepted the plate but made no move to eat the food.

"You can call me Miki." She took a seat beside the other girl, "I am unaccustomed to this place's customs of address, so I apologize for any liberties I take." She apologized with a polite bow of her head.

Vivi blinked at her, "Ah no it..it's fine."

The two fell into companionable silence, and Miki glanced once again back at the princess. Vivi reminded her of Princess Yue. Both of them were kindhearted and cared a great deal for their people, and both shared the look of a woman with the weight of the world on their shoulders. Miki had always liked Yue, the two had shared experience conforming to tradition, but while Miki had always struggled to meet societies expectations, Yue had excelled.

Vivi shifted where she sat wincing in pain.

"You're injured," Miki observed startling the other girl.

"Oh uh just a little scraped and bruised, Bushido-san is very strong." Vivi chuckled nervously, shivering at the memory. Miki felt sympathetic, Zoro was scary as an ally, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like to fight him as an enemy.

"If you'd like I could heal them for you?" At Vivi's questioning look she held up her hands, "I have training as a healer," Miki explained.

Miki watched as Vivi pondered her offer and when the other girl nodded her assent, she instantly shifted forwards.

"Let me see the injury."

Vivi flushed a little before reaching down to roll up her shirt revealing a dark looking bruise. Opening her water pouch Miki coated her hands in water placing it on the damaged skin she concentrated until her hands begin to emit a familiar blue glow.

Vivi gasped, embarrassment forgotten as Miki willed the body to heal.

"Healing is a branch of waterbending taught to females." Miki answered the silent question with a patient smile, "I've never been very good at it, but I can cover the basics."

The glow died out as the last of the bruise faded.

Miki felt a rush of satisfaction at her accomplishment, Vivi watched as she bent the water back into her pouch. Once finished Miki closed the top and Vivi let her shirt fall back into place.

"If you want I could also fix that shirt for you?" Miki pointed towards a tear in the top Vivi wore. Out of all the things Miki had been forced to learn sewing was probably the only thing she really enjoyed and fully comprehended.

Vivi remained silent, and Miki frowned, maybe she had pushed too hard. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be overbearing." She apologized standing up to leave the Princess alone.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Miki turned to Vivi who looked confused and distraught.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head in question.

"I mean why are all of you helping me!?" Vivi exclaimed, "You're putting all your lives at risk and you barely even know me." The princess made wide exasperated gestures with her arms. "I mean why…" the blue-haired girl trailed off looking down defeatedly at the floor.

"Well, I can't speak for the others." she said softly, "But I'm doing it because I think you're a good person." Vivi looked up at her words, and she held the other girl's imploring gaze.

Vivi was suffering, anyone who knew her situation could tell. Any princess that put the well being of their people before their own deserved the blessing of the spirits. Yue had been saved as a child by the spirit of the moon, but Vivi still suffered under the weight of her people's lives.

"Your people are lucky to have you, Princess Vivi, you are much stronger than you know." Miki said quietly before turning back to the door. She was already gone when Vivi started to cry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**

 **Y.H Night**


	3. Wax on the Cake

**Sorry for the late update life is getting a little hectic. AP Exam week is just wrapping up and I recently just got a job so I have a lot less free time on my hands. On the upside summer is coming up soon and that means I get to start college applications. Yay!**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you so much for all the support, your likes and reviews mean a lot.**

 **-Y.H Night**

* * *

Little garden was filled with more green than Miki had ever seen in her entire life. It was beautiful and so different than the boring ice and snow of the North Pole that it made her want to explore. She wanted to see the trees and flowers she'd only caught glimpses of in the spirit oasis.

"It's amazing!" She whispered, beside her Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi, we should explore!" The rubber captain grabbed her arm, dragging her to the side of the ship.

"You shitty captain!" Sanji yelled. A kick to the head sent Luffy flying, "Don't drag Miki-tan with you on your dumbass adventures!" The cook finished angrily the cigarette in his mouth burning with an orange ember.

"Its alright Sanji," Miki said placatingly, "I wouln't mind seeing more of the island."

The Cook's face screwed up in conflict, warring between instantly agreeing with Miki and continuing to beat up his captain. Luffy took the opportunity created by his distraction to bounce back up with a laugh.

"Sanji, we need pirate lunchboxes!" Luffy cheered and Miki smiled as Sanji agreed with a defeated sigh. As much as the blonde postured and complained about his captain she could tell that like the rest of the crew Sanji would eventually cave to the straw hats whims.

"Do you mind if I come?" Vivi asked nervously making her way towards them.

"Vivi you want to go to," Nami looked aghast at the other woman, "I mean Miki is one thing but…"

"It seems interesting," Vivi shrugged shooting the navigator a small apologetic smile.

The three of them set off from the ship treking through the lush jungle. It was amazing, beyond anything she'd ever seen before and Miki marveled at the sight. So much was new to her, and she felt herself reaching out to touch everything. She stroked the waxy feeling leaves and marveled at the rough texture of tree bark beneath her palms.

Miki was observing a particularly interesting flower when the earth shook. Thrown off balance she reached out to steady herself, yelping when her fingers landed on the thorns of the flower bush before her. A spark of hot pain had her instantly recoil from the plant whirling around to face the new danger.

"What was that?" Vivi asked panicked. The princess's eyes darted around in fear.

Miki was to stunned to answer as she stared at the massive creatures roaming before them.

"Dinosaurs!" Luffy cheered stretching out an arm to grab the nearest beast's neck.

"Wait Luffy!" Vivi shouted. Ignoring her the rubber captain swung into the air with excited laughter.

"Spirits." Miki whispered in awe as the majestic beasts lumbered by

"Miki-san!" Vivi turned towards her frantically, "Shouldn't you stop him?!"

Miki looked at the frantic girl, "Why?" She asked, "Is he doing something wrong? Luffy looks like he's having fun, and it doesn't seem like the creatures are to dangerous."

She'd spoken to soon though because in the next second one of them opened their gaping mouths and swallowed Luffy whole.

Eyes widening Miki gasped in shock, Vivi screamed.

What happened next was a blur, one moment the boy had disappeared in the gaping mouth of the giant lizard the next the neck of the creature was severed and Luffy continued his path shooting out of the newly formed hole.

"Giants," Miki said faintly staring at the large man who was talking with Luffy, "Of course this place has giants."

 **-o-**

"I fear that I've lost my mind." Miki deapanned, "Are we actually standing on a wax cake slowly becoming wax sculptures?"

"Afraid so." Zoro answered gruffly.

Miki sighed, "I miss the good life, living on ice with the turtleseals. It's too warm and confusing here I want to go back home where life was simple and understandable." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"That whole sentence literally made no sense!" Nami cried out hysterically as she glanced fearfully at the spinning contraption above their heads.

Vivi just gave them odd looks, "You are the craziest pirates I have ever met." The princess declared flatly.

It was a depressing thought that their adventure would end this way. Miki had met giants, seen giant lizards the size of fabled dragons, and now she was about to become immortalized in wax by a man with an outrageous hairstyle.

"You do realize we're going to die if we don't do anything."

Miki knew Nami was right despite the hilarity of the situation. The wax cloud raining down on them was already making it hard to breathe.

"Miki can't you use your water powers to get us out?" Nami turned towards her desperately.

She bit her lip looking nervously at Mr. 3. Crocus had warned her about using her bending and while she'd been okay with using it around the crew who already knew about it, she was hesitant to use it around strangers. Besides it would do little good. "My water bending can't help us Nami, this wax is too hard and not to mention waterproof." She explained apologetically.

"Damn it," Nami cursed, Vivi looked worried.

She stared hard at the man who had forced them into this predicament. Like most other inhabitants of this world he was eccentric, his hair was curved into an odd shape and was burning at the end like a windy candle wick.

The haze of wax was blurring her vision and she blinked furiously rubbing at her eyes to remove the wax gathered in her eyelashes. This wasn't good at this rate they'd be dead in an hour. She had to find a way out of this.

"What about you Mr. Bushido can you do anything" the princess asked Zoro.

Zoro looked contemplative for a moment before he unsheathed two of his swords.

Miki stared wide eyed as the man brought the swords closer to his legs.

"Zoro what are you doing?!" Nami asked.

The swordsman looked up with a neutral expression, "I'm going to cut off my feet."

Miki stared at him in horror.

Nami seemed to share her sentiment. "That's a horrible idea!" The navigator screeched at the swordsman, fingers twitching like she wanted to throttle the man.

Miki agreed with Nami, cutting off your feet was an insane idea. Not only would someone probably die of blood loss from the injuries, but there would be no way for Zoro to fight on two bloody stumps.

"It's better than doing nothing. I'll still have two arms to fight." Zoro scowled

"O-oh I guess that makes…." _no sense!_ Miki wailed internally as words failed her, she couldn't believe he was actually going to do something so stupid.

Zoro smiled, teeth gleaming threatingly as he refused to back down, swords still hovering at his ankles. She let her head fall into her hands in defeat. What was wrong with this world?

 **-o-**

Miki winced as her burnt shoulder brushed on the side of the doorway. Hissing in pain she glanced over the angry looking red skin. While she was gratefull for Usopp's intervention, she hadn't escaped his blaze unscathed. The burn on her arm was ugly and painful, but burns were the easiest injuries for a waterbender to heal.

"Hey Miki!"

She let out a small yelp, jumping slightly.

"Luffy! you startled me!" She exclaimed heart racing as she looked at the vest wearing captain on Merry's figurehead.

In the darkness of the night he looked almost supernatural, seated in a lazy crosslegged position and smiling with gleaming white teeth.

"Shishishi, sorry Miki!"

She made her way towards him coming to stand near him. It was a dark night and she found herself looking across the dark oil slicked waves.

"Did you need something, Luffy?" She asked him after a moment of looking.

Luffy cocked his head, "Huh?"

She giggled at his bewildered look, she reminded him of the children who often visited the clinic, "I just wanted to know why you called out to me."

Luffy's face stayed confused, "Isn't that obvious, you're interesting!" He looked at her in disbelief, incapable of understanding why she didn't think the same.

"Oh I didn't know that." She said softly, a fond smile snuck upon her face.

"Wha! You're super interesting Miki!" Luffy cried out in offense, "You make water do all this weird swirly stuff, and you have all those really neat hair thingies, and you wear fur," His eyes grew wide enough that she could almost sees stars of awe glinting within them as his arms gestured wildly.

An old feeling of warmth swirled within her. Luffy, was blinding in a way. Miki had spent all her life at the icy North Pole. The snow, the wind, even the glacier on the surrounding sea had a way of seeping into the people's soul hardening them, and making them cold as their surroundings. Until today she'd never known people could be so warm like this. It made her want to envelop Luffy, in a desperate attempt to warm her own icy heart.

Instead she asked, "Would you like me to make you a coat of fur?"

Luffy's delighted look was all the answer she needed.

"You can make that?!" He asked, voice louder in his excitement.

"Of course," She gestured at the fur cuffs of her current outfit, "I made all of my clothes."

"That's so cool!" He crowed leaning in to get a better look.

Miki obligingly spun so he could get a full view.

"And you can make me an awesome captains cloak with our jolly roger, ooohhh and tiger fur all around it, and make it with gold skulls!"

Miki grinned, "Of course, it's the least I could do for you."

Luffy's blinding smile was all the thanks she'd need.

-o-

After talking a little longer with Luffy Miki made her way towards the girls quarters. It had been a long day and exhaustion was starting to take hold.

"Sit still." She heard Nami's stern voice from inside the main cabin. Curious Miki peeked inside. Zoro was on the couch stretched to reach for a nearby sake bottle while Nami glared at him. holding a needle and thread above his ankles.

"A-ah wait!" Miki cried out as Nami made a move to bury the needle into his skin. Both pirates looked up at her call, and she suddenly felt self conscious under their stares.

"Um I can help, I-I mean I can heal Zoro." She stuttered out nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress. Nami arched her brow suspiciously as she approached taking a seat besides Zoro. Glancing at the fearsome swordsman she bent out water from her pouch.

"What are you doing?!" Nami asked eyes widening as she poured healing energy into the water until it began to glow.

She placed her hands on the wound sites wincing at the damage. Her own healing skills were superficial at most and she doubted she could completely fix Zoro's ankles. Shaking off her doubt she concentrated harder, she had to do this. Sweat beaded at her brow as she willed the skin to close.

The skin knitted together slowly the deep cut slowly shrinking. After a few minutes the strain got to be too much, her vision danced with spots and she swayed dizzily, but she held on, hands firmly fixed to the swordsman's ankles.

"Stop" she fell back at the push at her shoulder. Pain flared up her burnt arm and her vision whited out for a moment. When she came back too, she was lying on a couch looking up at a worried looking Nami, and a scowling Zoro.

"Hey Miki are you okay?" Nami asked.

Miki blinked confused at why she was lying down. She attempted to push herself up.

"Oh, I think so."

"Don't get up." Zoro said harshly, "You're injured."

Miki opened her mouth to protest, but Zoro just glared harder. Sitting back down she held the swordsmans eyes until his angry look was replaced with a mildly appeased one.

"What was that?" Nami asked as she shifted a pillow under Miki's head.

"It's healing, its the standard waterbender education for women in my tribe." She explained smiling gratefully at the navigator.

"That's a useful skill, especially on this crew." Nami sighed.

Miki giggled at the harsh truth in her words, "Yes it is, but I'm really not that great at it." She glanced at Zoro's ankles which were still red and inflamed, though, the cut was no longer visible.

"Really?! Wow I thought that water thing was amazing."

"My sensei would be dissapointed," She frowned at the idea of the scolding she'd get for such a poor job, "They'll scar." She murmured drowzily.

Nami's face screwed up in a funny way, "I still think that's a useful skill."

Miki blushed at the compliment, "Thanks Nami." She said quietly, the navigator replied with a bright smile of her own.

Zoro grunted from the side, "It was stupid to overexert yourself like that."

Miki looked down and Nami turned towards Zoro, "Zoro don't be rude!" The Navigator yelled reaching out to smack the swordsman in the head.

"Oi stop hitting me," Zoro yelled, "I'm just saying she shouldn't have tried to heal me if she didn't even have the energy to heal herself."

Miki looked at the swordsman in confusion, "What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I got all of my burns."

"Burns?!" Nami yelped turning away from Zoro, "You got burned."

Miki blinked, "Yeah didn't you?" She asked. Miki thought everyone in the fire must have had some sort of damage. Her eyes widened as that realization sunk in, "Oh my spirits I'm so sorry, I totally forgot I have to heal your burns." She reached out only to be waved away by Nami.

"No don't worry I don't have any serious injuries." Nami said quickly.

Miki looked up at Nami skeptically, but it was hard to discern if the other girl was lying especially since her vision was blurring.

"I wasn't talking about burns," Zoro interrupted, "I was talking about the cuts on your fingers."

Glancing down at the mentioned appendages, she blinked at the sight of the visible cuts on her hands. They'd scabbed over, but looking at them she realized they throbbed.

"Oh I forgot about those," She mused aloud yawning, "I...I think I fell on some thorns when I was running from Mr. 3."

"That's not important right now." Nami said sternly pulling up a blanket to cover Miki's body, "You're obviously tired Miki, you should get some rest."

The waterbender wanted to argue, but her eyelids felt heavy. Before she could say anything else she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

-o-

The next few days on sea were calm. Vivi had begun to relax amongst the crew, the tightness in her smile fading into something softer. Despite her new found ease the worry in her eyes never left.

Miki herself had become accustomed to the colorful personalities of the pirates. In Nami she had found a companion for stargazing, the two comparing constellations from their own worlds. Miki shared the stories she'd learned from elders and Nami helped her learn how to navigate by the new stars.

Luffy and Usopp had the most energy. They'd drag her into games or make her stand by in case Luffy fell overboard while fishing. The duo made her laugh and smile as they engaged in foolish antics. Usopp was curious and clearly an intellectual asking questions about waterbending and her home, while Luffy brought an air of levity to the gloomiest of days.

Even Sanji who still occasionally flustered her with his shameless flirting, had managed to grow on her. His flavorful and diverse dishes were amazing, beyond the spices of the limited diet she'd been raised on. Whenever she inquired about his cooking, a serious air seemed to settle over the cook, changing the excitable man into an engaging conversationalist. It made him far easier to be around, as Miki was still uncertain on how to deal with his bold affections.

And whenever everything became to much she sought out Zoro. He was quiet and calm and simply sitting near him in silence seemed to bring everything back into perspective. The rough exterior and resting scowl that had initially frightened her were now strangely comforting especially as she began to realize how protective he was of the others. He was usually the one to jump in after Luffy if the captain ever fell overboard, and he always seemed ready for danger, prowling like a wolf defending his pack.

It had begun to feel comfortable, and it was terrifying how easily Miki let herself relax in their presence. Home had been filled with rules and expectations. There was a certain way to talk, a certain way to sit, a certain way to eat. Everything was scripted, controlled by years of tradition. Even though she knew the danger, she couldn't help but embrace the freedom and spontaneity of this new life.

 _If only mother could see me now,_ she thought spitefully lazily gazing across the endless sea. If she focused hard enough she could envision the dissapointed look, from those icy eyes, cutting deeper than any words. The familiar feeling of guilt at her actions that her mother's look never failed to bring up, settled heavy in her gut.

"Miki-san?" It took a moment for her to register the sound of her name being called, startled she turned towards Vivi.

"Oh Vivi! How can I help you?" She asked shaking away the haze of bitter memories.

The princess looked at her strangely. Face pinched with an unreadable emotion. A moment passed as Vivi seemed to search Miki's face looking for something, eventually the princess let out a defeated sigh.

"Nothing really, you just looked a little lost in thought."

"Oh, apologies," Miki smiled sheepishly, "I just got a little carried away thinking of...home." She kept herself from flinching at the white lie.

Vivi looked intrigued, "Pardon my curiosity, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like hearing about your island? I'm sure a land filled with waterbenders must be a fascinating place."

Miki cocked her head, "I doubt it's as interesting as you imagine, but I don't have an issue explaining a little more," She gestured towards the empty space beside her, waiting until Vivi was comfortably seated to continue talking.

"Well…" Nervously she licked her lips, she'd so easily complied with Vivi's request, but now that she thought about it she wasn't quite sure where to start. "My homeland is very cold." Miki started, smiling slightly at the understatement.

"Everywhere you look there's ice, and if it's not ice than it's snow." Miki gestured in the air imitating the fluffy flakes of snow that piled all around the village. "My people are called the Northern Water Tribe, and we've lived on our land for centuries. The village is carved into a glacier, bridges and homes made from the ice itself. When the sun sets it's beautiful."

She sighed closing her eyes to remember the sight of the sparkling ice homes catching every color of the fading light.

"Every home is alight with fire, and the ice just seems to freeze all that beauty in time."

"It sounds wonderful." Vivi's said awed staring out across the ocean like she could see the tapestry of colors emblazoned in Miki's memory.

"It is." Miki said quietly, remembering the last time she had watched the sun set over her home.

Nalan and her had snuck out, taking some seal jerky from the storehouse to climb the glacier cliffs. It was an activity forbidden by their mother, but Nalan had been swayed to help her with the promise of healer training. The icy winds on the top of the glacier had made her shiver wrapping the thick parka she'd just finished making tighter around her shoulders.

Nalan had finished bending their path and pulled himself up to take a seat besides her.

 _"It's beautiful" She breathed out watching the first crimson colors of sunset bleed across the ice._

 _Nalan's silence was agreement enough._

 _"I wish we could stay here forever," She continued wistfully staring down at the village, where she knew their mother was looking for her no doubt ready to introduce her to another family for a betrothal match._

 _Nalan glanced at her eyes downcast from the glare of the setting sun, "She still trying to set you up with Tanloq?"_

 _"Probably," She said bitterly._

 _Nalan sat in silence looking back out across the ice and the sea, "You know she's only looking out for you." He shifted awkwardly glancing at her from the corner of his eyes._

 _Miki snorted in a rare show of misconduct. A wave of furious anger swelled up in her chest, burning against the biting cold. "No she's not, Mother's looking out for herself, she knows how a good marriage will further the status of our family." She spat out bitterly._

 _Nalan bit his lip obviously uncomfortable with the topic. Sometimes Miki envied him for that. As the firstborn son and waterbender Nalan trained under the best master and joined father on his hunts and patrols, the only time he dealt with mother was when he came home for dinner and even then Aput never had a harsh word. Not for perfect Nalan who was bringing honor to his family._

 _Miki wasn't proud of her envy and she knew none of it was Nalan's fault, but it didn't stop the feeling of jealousy that reared it's head whenever mother smiled kindly at her brother and praised him for being such a good son, while she turned to glare at her daughter._

 _It hurt. And at times Miki felt like breaking down crying or screaming and throwing the stewed prunes on her plate into her mother's face. Despite that she wouldn't allow herself to take out her astringent feelings on Nalan, he was still her younger brother and no matter her own struggles she'd always love him._

 _She wrapped her arm around his shoulders smiling at his startled look, "Come on brother, no need for the long face, lets just enjoy this moment." She gestured out in front of them._

 _Nalan's face melted into a hesitant yet genuine smile. He let himself lean into her side, "You're still going to teach me a new healing technique right?" He muttered into her coat._

 _"Of course my little King, I promised didn't I." She whispered back._

The two of them had sat there, leaning against eachother for warmth.

"My brother loved the sunset." She said quietly, the familiar feeling of tears dripping down her face, "He was always afraid that we'd get in trouble, but whenever I asked he'd still come with me to watch."

Vivi startled reaching out tentatively "Miki, are you alright?" She asked concerned

Miki sniffled, reaching up to rub furiously at her eyes. "O-Of course, I apoligize Vivi I'm just a little homesick." She lied.

"I understand." Vivi said gently, "I miss my home to." The princess reached out and wrapped Miki up into a hug.

Tense for a moment the water bender let herself relax into the comforting embrace. For just this moment she'd let go, let go of the responsibility, let go of the rules. It was okay for today, because tomorrow she'd stop letting herself be distracted, she had to. There was too much at stake for her to forget.

Too much at stake to give into her selfish longing for freedom and warmth.

There was just too much at stake, and despite all her failures, all the disappointments to her honor, to her mother, and to her father. Miki refused to fail her little brother.


End file.
